


H is for Hellfire

by octarines (orphan_account)



Series: Wolfpack [2]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/octarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embers, a constant flame.<br/>It's only a matter of time before the third unleashes itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm always angry."  
> \- (Whedon, _Avengers_ )

“That thing you told me not to do… I did it.”

 

The world screeches to a halt.

 

Ignis claims to hate violence, but Noct’s seen him. Seen him flash-incinerate someone for using a gay slur. Seen him calmly sweep aside the ashes with his shoe before continuing on his way.  

 

Noct remembers, _but._

 

How  _can_ one forget the smell of charred flesh when the wind blows it into your nostrils and hair and skin?

 

Ignis moves, finally. His glasses are gently pushed up the bridge of his nose, but the white knuckles tell a different story.

 

“Start at the beginning.”


End file.
